What Happened with You?
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Black Haze Fanfic: Lidusis finds something has changed in Dio and Rood after the incident in Helios caused by Rubymonter. What will he do about it? Warning: Took place after Rubymonter invasion. English isn't my first language


**Disclaimer: Black Haze belongs to Yong Yong (dydydd17)**

**.**

**Warning: bad grammars, OOC, not funny humours**

**.**

**What happened with you?**

**.**

Lidusis Dien Artian stares at his two friends by turn. By his right, Rood Crishi is listening to what the professor saying in the front of class. By his left, Dio Varus is—like usual—sleeping in the middle of class. Everything is looking fine, just like usual, no one asking what happen or looks worry about them three.

But he realizes something is wrong between Dio and Rood.

May be no one knows this since there are very few people who really close to Dio and Rood. He himself realizes this reality just few days ago: about how lonely his two friends are. They often smiles to other, but never talks to anybody besides him, Lin, or Eil, or may be professors. That's it. They never talk to anybody else.

Now he is sure something is wrong between them two and wants to know what exactly is going on between them.

In break time, Rood asks him. "Lidusis, I want to head back to the dorm. Want to join me?"

Staring at someone he is talking to is not the usual habit of Lidusis. He is, in every chance, looks away, never stares at whom he is talking to directly. But since his befriend with Dio and Rood, he has bravery to stares everyone he is talking. But now, it is different.

"No." He looks away, stares at his book. "I want to go to somewhere else."

Rood stay still, makes Lidusis feels uneasy. "But I will head back to the dorm soon!" Lidusis added quickly to makes Rood doesn't suspicious on him.

"Okay. See you!" Even though he said that, the suspicious expression on his face doesn't disappear at all.

On the other hand, Lidusis sees Dio doesn't wake up. There is something wrong here.

"Dio..." He called the blue haired boy.

Dio yawn and brush his eyes several times before stares at him with his sleepy face. "What is it, Artian?"

"Rood went back to dorm just now. Don't you want to join him?" he asked.

Dio closes his book and uses it as a pillow. He closes his eyes again. "No. I'd like to stay here. He will be fine without me. Don't worry." He swung his hand easily. "What's wrong anyway? Did you see something weird on him?"

Lidusis looks away. "Yes, in you two." When he turns, Dio has opened his eyes again.

Now the blue haired boy wakes up. "What do you mean?"

Lidusis looks down. "You two... seem different since that day. I mean... when Rood suddenly jabbed your eyes and then you both disappeared for long time. Since then you two..." He stares at Dio to see the boy is staring at another spot, as if wants to avoid him right now. "Did something happen between you two back then?"

Dio laughs, but Lidusis knows that laugh is lies. "What do you mean, Artian? There is nothing wrong back then."

Lidusis looks down again. "That time... when Rood was missing, when I asked you where was he, you said he would be fine, whereas the Dio I knew will quickly ask all of us to find Rood. But why you—

"Ah, I remember I should go back to the dorm!" Dio quickly stands up, and then smiles at him. "See you, Artian!"

Lidusis never stares away when Dio is gone from Class. He wants to stop him, but he knows it will be useless since Dio looks like want to run from him as soon as possible.

"Surely, what happen between you two, Rood, Dio?" he murmured to himself.

.

Dio stops running when he reach the corridor, few meters away from the class. The distance is far enough to keep what he will talk to anyone a secret from Lidusis. That shy boy can never hear anything happen here, except he is a demon like him or a high class magician like Rood.

Out of the class, Rood is waiting. He lays his back on the nearest pool and stares at him. Together, they go to the roof, when they can talk privately. Rood likes the storage room, but that place is broken since the day of their fight.

On the roof, Rood starts talking. "What did he say to you?"

Dio scratches his not tickles blue hair. "Well, he said you and I were acting weird. Like something is going wrong with us." Dio said. "He said I was acting weird to let you missing that time when Ruby attacked this school."

"That's because you have knows my true identity as the black magician, I got it." Rood concluded. But he is not avoiding the fact that it's true if someone said there is something different between them. He will not surprise if Lidusis be the first who realizes this changing. They always together all these time, anyway. _**"Well, why not? I know that Dio isn't human, he knows my true identity. Why there is nothing changed between us?"**_

"It must be me who changed the most. Don't worry; I'll repair this as soon as possible. But you have to support me, will you?"

Dio stares at him for a while. "Of course. Good thing you realized your fault!"

BUAGH!

Because of that insult, he got one punch on his head by Rood. That blonde haired kid goes away; leaves Dio alone on the roof top.

He sighed. "It is me who changed the most, Rood. Not you." Well, it's not because he wants to. It is because his own recklessness so everything turns likes this. If he can controls his eyes better, Rood will never know the truth, he won't have to threaten him and their friendship will be just fine. He wants everything goes as it used to be, but it's impossible. He can't treat Rood like weak child anymore since he knows the truth that he is the black magician, but he can't hate him and everything else too.

The reason? He doesn't know himself. He just... can't. He can't think Rood as his enemy although his being here can treat the plan of Ruby, but he never think about that demoness too much either.

He got no conclusion. He hopes Rood find a one.

.

After school, Rood asks them both to assemble in School Park. There, they sit beneath a big tree, enjoys the wind and sun light. But the situation between them is not as good as everyone see or as good as the lively nature among them.

No one wants to talk first. Lidusis and Dio are in bad mood; dark atmosphere clouding them, whereas the darkness usually covering Rood.

"Lidusis, I heard from Dio, you felt uneasy about us. Is that right?" Rood starts the conversation after takes a deep breathe.

Lidusis only looks down, while Dio stares at him curiously. Rood smiles at him.

"You're right. There is something happened between us, something not good, to be exact." This answer not only startled Lidusis, but also Dio as well. May be the blue haired boy never expected to see him tell Lidusis the truth. Rood still smiles when he sees those surprise faces.

"What happened actually?" Lidusis asked.

"Well, I can't tell you for sure. There is something changed between us and that is irreversible. May be everything will be different from now on."

Lidusis grasp his trousers. "But—

"Don't worry, only that tiny thing changed. Besides that, nothing will change."

Although it's just a tiny thing as he said, but somehow, Lidusis felt that tiny thing isn't tiny at all. May be it is tiny, but how if that tiny thing is the core of their friendship? Because of that tiny change, now Lidusis felt Dio and Rood is keeping some distance each other. He is afraid that distance will be longer and further in the future.

"Rood, Dio, do you want to go to somewhere else?"

Rood surprised. This is the second time Lidusis asked that question. He is stares Dio and that blue haired boy stares back at him.

"No. Why?" Dio asked.

Rood sighed. "I've told you, haven't I? If I want to leave, I will tell you immediately."

Lidusis silence for some long time. He just stares at the grass where he is sitting right now. "I don't hate you, both of you."

Rood stares at the gloomy Lidusis. He lays his head on the tree and stares at the blue sky above them. Meanwhile, Dio doesn't know what to do. This type of conversation is not his specially. He has stopped talking about feelings since long time ago.

"I don't hate you too, both of you. I can't think any of you as an enemy, no matter what happened." This answer startled Dio. "I never think to get such a friend here, although my patron keep urging to me to have friends as many as I can, but I don't need that many. Surrounded by people is irritating! I only need few... the most faithful ones. And that's what I got from you two."

Lidusis is blushing while Dio is surprised more than ever.

"Lidusis, I don't know what will happen later, but I—

"That's enough!" Lidusis cut Rood suddenly. He is still blushing. "Only that answers... enough for me."

Rood smiles. "Dio, should I repeat it once more?"

"No, stop it!" Dio cries like a baby. "I don't want to cry here!" This time, Lidusis smiles secretly.

Then the winds blows once more; get rid of those bad feelings that just surrounded them just now. There is only joy now, no sad, no suspicion. No one can guarantee what will happen later. They just can face whatever the destiny give them with. They just forget about the past, keep is as an important lesson, stop thinking about unstable future, and live today, enjoy whatever happens in their life now.

Rood stares at the bid which is flying in the sky. "May be this is what they called friendship..." he murmured and smiles.

**[The End]**

.

.

.

Hi, everyone!

First, I'm Eureka Cross. This is the first time I wrote fanfic in Misc. especially Manhwa. And it looks like; this is the first fic of Black Haze. I'm sad when I saw there is no fic Black Haze here, so I decided to make a new one. How is it? I hope I'm not too spoiling the story or the character. Next time, I will make more fic about this, but I think I can only make it into one shot.

Well, see you later and don't forget to leave your reviews here!


End file.
